The Raven
by cajunghost
Summary: In mythology the Raven can either be a messenger or a harbinger. In the lives of Det. Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles the raven will pay them a visit, which aspect will it take?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles**

**This was inspired by my favorite poem The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. **

**I hope you like it.**

**The Raven**

Beginning of the end

Sitting outside in her backyard Maura was trying to enjoy the afternoon sun and the cool breeze, hoping to find a little piece of mind, trying her best to quiet the storm of emotions and memories that surrounded Jane. Tears were running down an already tear stained face; it seems that all she does these days is cry. Even memories of times filled with laughter bring tears to her eyes. She tries to push the memories aside and picks up a book of Lore that she has been reading but the memories persist and she cannot concentrate. She closes her eyes and tries again. When she hears the beating of wings and a caw from a bird, she opens her eyes and sees a raven perched on the railing of her porch. "You are a Corvus Corax, a common raven." Sighing Maura thinks about all the information she knows about this type of bird, from fact to fiction and myth, thinking of how she would have shared this information with Jane once upon a time, only saddens her more.

Standing there upon the railing the raven just stares at Maura as though pondering her wondering about this woman sitting alone and crying. It hops a little to its left and looks at Maura in the eyes and let's out and cry then it takes off into the air and flies off.

After the raven flies away Maura lifts her book and sighs. "It's no use trying to read right now." So Maura gets up and goes inside. Walking over to her small wine cellar she takes out a bottle of La Mission Haut-Brion and pours herself a glass, goes over to the couch, and curls on it. She drains half the glass, places it on coffee table, then lays her head back and drifts off to sleep, dreaming a dream of dark eyes and raven hair.

"_Cut it out Jane, I'm trying to get your mothers gnocchi right; I do not want to mess up." Maura slapped Jane's hand away from her. "Beside we will have plenty of time for that after everyone leaves." She gives Jane her most seductive smile before getting back to the gnocchi doe._

_Jane gives Maura her best pout and goes over to refrigerator and gets out some strawberries. "Fine I'll just go and feed Bass, he and I have been bonding anyway." Sitting down on the floor in front of Bass she offers him a strawberry. "Your mother called, she's bringing some stuff over that she wants you to look at for the wedding." She takes a bite of fruit before giving another to the tortoise._

"_Do not give him too many of those Jane, I do not want him sick." _

_Looking up at Maura Jane smirked at her and ate the last strawberry. "Sorry buddy someone won't let me spoil you." Getting up Jane walks over to the trash and throws the empty container away. As she passes Maura she reaches over and pinches her on the rear end causing her to jump. "You almost done?"_

"_You of all people should know that this takes awhile Jane." Maura says dropping a ball of potato doe into the boiling water. Turning she grabs Jane and pulls her into her arms and kisses her. "There that should hold you over for awhile."_

"_Not really all that did was make me want more." Pulling Maura tighter into her, Jane pushed her back into the counter and presses her lips against Maura's neck causing her to moan. Remembering the gnocchi, Maura's eyes open and she pushes Jane back and turns just in time to save the potato balls. _

"_I have to get this done Jane, so please go watch a game or something." She pushes Jane away and turns back to the stove._

_Growling Jane relents and heads into the living room and turns on a game. "This isn't over Maura!"_

"_I hope not Jane." Maura yells back and smiling._

"Maura sweety wake up." Angela nudges her daughter-in-law gently trying to wake her up.

Looking up Maura looks at Angela. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two-thirty, why don't you go change while I get dinner ready. Tommy and Frankie will be here at six, and Vince and Barry will also be here, they really want to see you too." Angela reached down and took Maura's hands and helped her up.

"Ok Angela, it will be nice to see them too." Grabbing her glass of wine she starts walking to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she walks over to her bed and sits down and places the glass on the nightstand and picks up a picture of her and Jane on their honeymoon to France. They were standing on a manmade beach along the Rhine. Jane was wearing a white one piece and she was wearing a white bikini that Jane picked out for her. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were looking into each other's eyes and smiling. She reach's up and caresses the image of Jane and pulls the picture to her chest and starts crying.

Outside a raven watch's as Maura cries. Watching and waiting the raven stands watching over Maura as she stops crying and falls asleep. Keeping up its vigil it patiently waits.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles

This chapter was written by Livinlife2thefullest

Thank you I couldn't have done a better job.

The Wedding

past

Outside the stars were shining brightly, as Maura stood in the middle of the yard looking up at the sky. There was peacefulness about that night that seemed to surround her, like nothing could go wrong. She looked back to where the lake was. It's surface like a cool dark marble. She stood there taking in every detail she could. She wanted to remember everything she could about that night. The way the cool wind blew softly across her skin, the soft sounds of nature in the distance, the feel of her satin dress brushing against her legs, but mostly she wanted to remember the way she felt.  
"Maura darling," she heard her mother calling in the distance. Constance took a step closer and took a mental snapshot of her daughter, standing there like a halo of light in the darkness. "You're going to get your dress dirty." Maura flashed a smile then walked over to her mother and wrapped her in a hug.  
"This is perfect." She whispered and Constance held her for a moment before breaking away so that they could walk back inside.  
"You've planned this very well." Constance said nodding in agreement.  
"How's Jane?"  
"She's," she paused for a moment and Maura's face fell slightly. "Oh no darling, she's alright she's just nervous." Maura put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"Nervous, what like in a bad way? Is she having second thoughts? You don't think that she…"  
"Maura darling I can assure you that everything is going to be fine." Constance said with a smile. "Actually I'm pretty sure that she's nervous about you changing your mind." Maura felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and they began walking again.  
"Why would she think that?"  
"The same reason every woman thinks that before their wedding. It's a huge life change. It's completely natural to be nervous." She wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders. "Now come on it's about to start, we can't have you late for your own wedding."

"Janie are you ready?" Angela stepped into the room and spotted Jane struggling to zip up the dress all the way. She chuckled to herself and went over to help. "You look beautiful." She said smiling at her in the mirror. Jane smiled back and Angela could see the nervousness on her face. "Honey are you ok?"  
"It's perfect Ma," Jane said meeting her mother's gaze. "Everything about this night is perfect."  
"So what's wrong?"  
"What if," Jane shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. Angela tried to hide the smile that was forming as she turned Jane around to face her.  
"What if the two of you are making a mistake, everything is perfect without complicating it with marriage. What if she realizes tomorrow that you're not good enough for her…?"  
"Or what if she realizes that before the wedding and doesn't even show up, what if this whole thing is just wrong." Constance said walking in the room. Jane looked from her mother then to Constance.  
"Um, yeah and yeah." Angela couldn't hold back the laugh at the surprised look on her daughter's face.  
"Don't worry Jane everything will be fine." Constance said giving her a quick hug. Angela walked over and also gave her a hug.  
"I'm sorry your father isn't here."  
"It's alright ma." Jane said smiling at her mother. Angela kissed her forehead and turned to leave with Constance but was stopped when Jane called out to them. "How did you guys know…?"  
"We had the same talk with Maura yesterday." Angela said chuckling a little to herself as the two women walked out the door, leaving Jane alone. She stood there for a moment in the silence then shook her head and let herself laugh.

it was Maura's idea to have both of them walk down the aisle. She would walk down first, then Cavanaugh and Korsak would escort Constance and Angela to their seats, then Jane would walk down the aisle, and then they would finally be together. It was a little different but it was perfect for them. She could feel her nerves jumping with excitement as she stood by the door. Only a few more minutes and those doors would open and they'll be that much closer. If she was being honest it was a bit disappointing that she would be walking down the aisle alone, and she knew that it had to hurt Jane that her father wasn't going to be there either. Just as soon as the thought entered her head she heard a voice behind her. She spun around and her eyes lit up.

"C'mon Rizzoli," Jane spun around and couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "We should be getting over there." Cavanaugh stepped towards her and held out his hand.  
"Um, sir why aren't you with my ma?" Jane asked looking from his hand to his face.  
"C'mon Rizzoli you can't walk down that aisle alone." He said dropping his hand.  
"But who's…"  
"Frankie and Frost are walking them to their seats."  
"But what about…"  
"Korsak is walking Maura down the aisle." He took a step closer and smiled at her. "You look beautiful Rizzoli." She lowered her head for a moment then looked back up at him. "Your father might be an ass but I would be honored to walk you down that aisle." He held his hand out again and this time she took it and let him lead her out the door.

Maura felt tears in her eyes as Korsak led her down the aisle and gave her away. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving her to wait for Jane. She watched as Frankie and Frost walked Angela and her mother to their seats and her heart practically stopped as she waited for Jane to walk through the door. There was a moment of quietness and she was sure she was going to explode from the anticipation when finally the doors opened and her eyes instantly found Jane's. From that moment on it was like they were the only ones in the room. Maura took in every detail. The way the dress hugged Jane's waist before falling loosely around her waist. Her olive skin against the soft whiteness of the dress, and the way her hair fell loosely around her shoulders.  
Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her as soon as she walked into the room. She instantly felt relief when their eyes met. When she first looked at Maura she almost stopped walking. She wore a dress that hung delicately over her body with silver embroidery and the light hit her golden hair perfectly, giving her an angelic look. Jane focused on Maura's eyes until Cavanaugh hugged her and handed her over to Maura. Jane reached over and gently took Maura's hand in hers. They barely heard anything that was being said until it was time to say their vows.  
"Maura Isles, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never find anyone who is as kind, as beautiful, as smart," there was a collective chuckle through the crowd before she continued. "You were there for me when I needed you, you opened your home to my family, and you're just…such an amazing person." Maura's eyes lit up and her smile brightened. "And with this ring I promise you that I will always be there for you. I'll be your strength when you feel weak, I'll protect you when you're scared, and I won't let a day go by without telling you how special you are to me." She gently slid the ring onto Maura's hand and wiped away a tear that fell down her face. Maura smiled up at her and took a moment to clear her voice before she spoke.  
"Jane Rizzoli, you are the most important thing in my life. When I thought that I was completely lost in the world you became my best friend and brought me in to your family. You showed me that I can be who I really am. You're beautiful, loyal, you're the strongest person I know, and I couldn't picture anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. With this ring I promise you that I will always stand by your side. I will be your solid ground when everything is out of control, I will be your light when everything around you is dark, I will never leave you and I will love you always." She slid the ring onto Jane's finger. They didn't hear anything else until the word kiss and they instantly wrapped each other in their arms and shared a passionate kiss. Cheers erupted from the crowd and they held each other's hand firmly as they walked down the aisle together, practically glowing with the happiness radiating from them.

It was Angela's idea to have them wear matching dresses for the reception. A soft white dress that hugged their waists before flowing freely down their legs, and coming to a stop just above their knees. As she was getting changed, Jane couldn't keep the smile off her face and she found herself rushing to get back to Maura. When she was finished she stepped out of her room and waited outside the room Maura was changing in. She had to wait for a few minutes before Maura was ready but as soon as she stepped out of the room their hands instantly closed around each other's and their lips met in another passionate kiss.  
"We should get out there." Maura said looking up at Jane.  
"Yeah probably." Jane smiled down at her "or…." Maura smacked her playfully on her arm.  
"Behave detective." With their hands still locked together they made their way out to the yard where a huge tent had been set up for the reception. When they stepped inside all eyes were magnetically drawn to them. Jane looked up at the top of the tent where Christmas lights had been set up all around, creating a beautiful display of light.  
"Wow," she whispered.  
"They did an amazing job didn't they?" Jane looked at Maura who was also examining the lights.  
"Yeah they did." Together they got lost in the crowd. After the cake was cut and they went around talking with various different people, Jane and Maura finally sat down and relaxed a little while they ate something and talked with their mothers. Moments later, the chiming of a fork hitting a glass captured everyone's attention. Jane and Maura looked up to see Frankie and Tommy standing up.  
"Ok everyone can we have your attention please." Frankie said and the last bit of noise came to a halt. "Now, we would like to be the first to say…"  
"What the hell took you so long!" Tommy interrupted and a collection of laughs went through the crowd.  
"Well, yes that too." Frankie said when everyone calmed down again. "But other than that we would like to be the first to officially welcome Maura into the family. Not that it's really needed, Maura was like family to us the moment Jane introduced her to us."  
"We couldn't imagine anyone else that would ever be as perfect for our sister than that beautiful woman sitting there." Tommy added gesturing towards Maura.  
"Welcome to the family sis." Frankie said and the room came alive with applause until there was another tingling sound. Maura turned around to see that it was her mother who had stood up. The room grew quiet again and everyone turned their attention on her. She smiled down at Jane and Maura then looked back up at the crowd of people.  
"I would also like to take this time to officially welcome Jane into our family as well, though as Mr. Rizzoli has already stated, it is hardly needed. I to would not ever be able to find a better match for my daughter, and I would like to thank not only Jane but also the entire Rizzoli family for all the love and support you've given her. I couldn't ask for a better family to share my Maura with." More applause erupted and lasted for a few moments until it died down again. The room grew quiet once again as Korsak and Cavanaugh commanded the attention.  
"Ok, with that all is said we would now like for the brides to join us for the traditional father-daughter dance." Korsak said looking over at the two of them. With a look of excitement Maura got to her feet and went over to Korsak, while Jane sat there for a moment looking a little unsure.  
"Get your ass over here Rizzoli," Cavanaugh called out causing a fit of laughter to go throughout the crowd. Rolling her eyes, Jane got up and walked over to him. The music started and the men led them to the middle of the tent and they swayed slowly to the music.

"Thank you sir," Jane whispered looking up at Cavanaugh and trying to keep at least some of her emotions in check. She was so happy she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment.  
"Nice to see you so happy Rizzoli," he said and smiling. About halfway through the song they switched partners and danced until the song ended. Hugs were exchanged then Jane and Maura were left alone. A new song started and Jane offered her hand out to Maura who immediately took it in her own. They moved as close as they could and swayed to the soft tempo of the music.  
"This feels so unreal." Jane said.  
"Like any moment now we're going to wake up." Maura said back to her and Jane nodded.  
"Best dream I've ever had." Maura smiled up at her and stopped dancing.  
"Do you want to go somewhere alone for a minute?" Jane nodded and Maura led her outside. They walked for a moment in silence, stopping beside the lake. Maura stepped in front of Jane and Jane's arms instantly found there way around Maura's waist. They stood there for a moment in silence, looking out at the calmness of the dark water, and loving the feeling of just being together.  
"What are you thinking about?" Maura whispered looking up at Jane.  
"Your bed," she replied earning another smack on the arm from Maura.  
"Jane! I was being serious."  
"So, was I," Maura rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face as she looked back out at the water, letting her head rest against Jane.  
"I was thinking about how much I love the feeling of having you in my arms." Jane whispered. Maura looked back up at her with sparkling eyes.  
"I was thinking about how much I love being in your arms," she whispered back. Jane smiled brightly at her then leaned down and pressed her lips to Maura. "We should get back before they start to miss us." Maura said after a few moments.  
"Or…" Maura laughed and shook her head as Jane released her from her arms, and almost on instinct their hands joined together again. As they prepared to walk back, Jane suddenly felt something watching them. She let her hand fall away from Maura's and she turned around slowly, letting her eyes scan the area around them until she found the source of the feeling. A raven, just sitting there and Jane knew that it was watching them.  
"Jane," Maura gently called out to her. She went to her and placed a hand gently on Jane's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jane looked at Maura and smiled as brightly as she could, though something about the raven was bothering her.  
"Nothing," she said taking Maura's hand in her own again. "Everything is perfect, let's go back in there." Maura smiled and they turned to make their way back to the tent. As they walked Jane could still feel a pair of eyes, silently watching them from a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Raven

Chapter 3

"That was a good run Jane."Maura panted as they came up to their house after a long morning run before they had to go back to their first day of work after their honeymoon.

"Yea it was."Jane stopped and looked around because she had a bad feeling, she ran her hand across the back of her neck. 'Why am I always getting this feeling that I'm being watched?' She thought while checking out cars and trees, any place that a person can hide and watch without being seen. Seeing nothing note worthy she turned and headed inside and closed the door.

As Jane entered their room Maura noticed the perturbed look on her face."What's wrong Jane?"

"Nothing's wrong Maur."

"Are you sure you look perturbed." Maura said as she headed into the bathroom to take a fast shower.

"Trust me it's nothing, I'm fine." Jane said as she took off her running cloths so she could join Maura in the shower.

Walking into the bullpen Jane headed straight to her desk without saying a word to any of the men in the room.

"So Jane you going to tell us what you two did on your honeymoon?"Frost asked with a smirk."And I'm not talking about the landmarks and the food, if you get my drift."

Picking up a notebook Jane tossed it at frost, and they all started laughing."Unlike some I don't kiss and tell."

"Welcome back Jane."Korsak got up and went over to Jane and gave her a hug."I missed you."

"Thanks Korsak."

"So where's Maura?"Korsak said as he headed back to his desk.

"She went down to autopsy to see what damage Pike caused to her office."Sitting back down she looked at the murder board and saw pictures of two men."What do we have?"

Bringing up the case on the big screen Frost turned to Jane."What we have is two victims both male, both shot in the head, both found in the woods off the road just inside the tree line, the worst part is that they both had their, um, privates removed." Frost blanched when saying that last part.

"What do we know about the two victims?"

"Well the first one is Mark Costello; he was a construction worker, married 10 years to Margaret Costello they had three kids together."Flipping through his notepad and looked up Marks info. "He was last seen leaving a bar called Durty Nelly's on Blackstone Street, which was the last time anyone saw him. The second victim was Thomas McKenzie he was married to Dorothy McKenzie they had two kids together, he was last seen leaving work, he worked as a book keeper, self employed. None of them are connected in anyway except for the way they were killed." Frost finished up and looked at the board."One more and we have a serial killer."

"If we do they may bring in a profiler from the F.B.I. and I want to catch this character before that happens."Jane said as she tossed her stress ball from one hand to the other."When were they found?"

"They were found a week apart, on Wednesday."Korsak said as he looked through his notes, taking a drink from his coffee.

"So we have two days before another one shows up."Jane walked from the board and to the coffee pot and got her some coffee."Any kind of evidence left behind?"

"None, they were dumped; Pike didn't find anything biological on them either."Korsak said as he tossed his empty cup into the trash."I'm glad Maura is back, Pike has been a pain in the ass; remind me to get her some flowers later."

When Maura entered the bullpen she headed straight to Jane's desk and leaned against it, and crossed her arms and glared at the door she just came through."What's wrong Maura?"

"Pike is what's wrong, my office and autopsy are in a shambles, I told him he better have everything back the way I had it before I got back."Looking over at Korsak and Barry she sighs and walks over to them."Sorry guys I should have said hello to you both instead of that rant."She says as she gives them both hugs and kisses them on the cheek."I missed you both."

"We missed you too Maura, and not for the obvious reason, Pike."Frost says while hugging her.

"Maura, Jane get in here we need to talk."Cavanaugh bellows at them when he looks out his door.

"First off, welcome back, we all missed you both these last two weeks." Cavanaugh said as he took his seat behind his desk."Alright to the bad news, Maura you won't be allowed to work on any case Jane is on, we don't need the defense to call foul. So that means Pike will be sticking around for awhile unfortunately."

"Now hold on Maura would never…"

"It is alright Jane, he is right. Concerning Pike; may I make a suggestion?" Maura asked leaning closer to the desk.

"Sure if it means getting Pike out of here." Cavanaugh grinned and leaned back into his chair.

"Well there is this woman who just graduated from B.U.S.M. and she wants to be an M.E. and I told her that I would get in touch with some contacts of mine and see what I could do. I believe she would make a great M.E. if given the chance."Maura smiled with anticipation.

Picking up a pencil he started tapping it on his desk and thought about what she said."I'll have to check to see if it's in the budget, and are sure she is still available?"

"I talked to her awhile ago when I was in my office, she is still interested and with me to over see her work she will make fast progress and you will never have to see Pike again." She added for incentive.

"O.K. tell her to stop by this afternoon and I'll talk to her, but don't let her get her hopes up. I'll need to talk to the chief first."


	4. Chapter 4

Good memories and a small smile.

Constance took the apple pie out of the oven when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it Angela." She walked over to the door and opened it, on the other side stood Margaret Rizzoli holding her one year old and a diaper bag hanging from her shoulder. "Margaret, how are you doing, here let me help you with that." She reached over and took the precious one year old girl. "You are such a precious little thing aren't you, yes you are." Constance said to the child while walking to the couch.

Margaret readjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder; she shook her head and smiled as she watched Constance walk away with her daughter. "Thanks for the help Constance." Margaret walked towards the kitchen area and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing today mom?"

Angela returned the kiss and hugged her daughter in-law, "I'm doing ok sweetie, where is Frankie and Donavan?"

"Frankie is getting Donovan out of his car seat. Will he was, Donnie is probably getting into something he shouldn't. "Margaret said as she picked up a spoon to taste the sauce, "Mm, this is the best I've ever tasted, when are you gonna give me the recipe?"

Angela smiled, "oh, I don't know dear." She took a piece of paper out of her apron and handed it to Maria, "how about now."

Margaret took the paper from Angela and stared at it then looked at Angela. "Is this the recipe?" Angela nodded and smiled. Margaret smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother in-law, "thank you so much mom."

Angela hugged her back, "you earned it sweetie." She pulled back and looked at Margaret, "someday I'll give you my whole cook book, but you still have to cook this for me before I give it to you." Angela picked up the bottle of wine, "you want some?"

"Yes please. Don't worry mom when I make this you'll be impressed." She said to Angela and took the glass from her.

Donavan came running into the kitchen and threw himself at Angela, "maw maw, I mished you."

Angela squatted down and gave her grandson a kiss and a hug, "I missed you too honey." She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a butterscotch, "here you go munchkin."

Donavan grabbed the candy, "tank you maw maw." He then ran off, sat on the floor next to Bass and leaned against him. "Hewo Bass, what have you been up to?" He proceeded to hold a one sided conversation with the tortoise.

Angela and Margaret just watched the whole thing, "that is just so cute." They both said at the same time and laughed, "Dinner is almost ready; Tommy and his girlfriend better not be late. "

"Is he bringing TJ with him?"

"Unfortunately Lydia has him, she's taking him to Disneyland." Angela said while stirring the sauce. "Sweetie can you do me a favor and go check on Maura."

"Sure mom." She set her wine glass down on the counter and headed towards Maura's bedroom.

Frankie came up and set a bag on the counter, "Maura still depressed Ma?"

Angela just nodded. "Set the table for me, dinner's almost ready."

Frankie went to the cabinet and took out plates, "sure thing ma."

Margaret knocked on the bedroom door and opened it, "Maura, you ready for dinner?" when she looked in she saw Maura still lying on the bed sound asleep, with her arms tightly wrapped around a picture frame, she also noticed a small smile. Margaret sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Maura. "Wake up Maura, dinner is almost ready and your niece and nephew want to see you."

Maura opened her eyes and looked at Margaret. "Hey, when did you get here?" Maura sat up in the bed and set the picture back on the night stand.

"We just got here; how are you doing hon. you must have had a good dream I saw you smiling in your sleep." Margaret took hold of Maura's hand and gently squeezed it.

Maura looked over at the picture again, "I was dreaming of our wedding." She smiled when the memory played out, she can still see Jane in her wedding dress walking down the aisle. No one could believe that Jane was in a wedding dress, but Maura knew that Jane would do anything to make her happy. Jane looked so bountiful in that dress, when she saw Jane walking down the aisle she was like a vision straight out of a fashion magazine.

It was rare to see Maura smile these days and it was good to see one now, even if it didn't last. "I wish I could have been there," she had been called into the hospital because another Nurse had called in sick. "Angela showed me the pictures of the wedding it was beautiful."

Maura pulled her hand away and started playing with the belt of her robe, "yours and Frankie's wedding was beautiful too."

"Only because you helped plan it; now get up and get ready." Maria said getting up, she grabbed Maura's hands and pulled her up. "Why don't you get into one of those designer dresses then come and join us for dinner."

Maura got up off the bed and headed into her closet, instead of taking a dress down she went to Jane's side of the closet and took down one of her Red Sox jerseys, it's the one she bought Jane when she got two box seat tickets for Jane's birthday.

* * *

_ Jane was sitting at the table opening the present that Korsak and Frost got her, Maura was standing behind her watching and cringing with every rip of the paper. When Jane opened the box she found one of those digital picture frames, which was already playing a series of pictures. "I love it guys' thanks."_

"_You're welcome Jane," they both said at the same time._

_ Maura then brought her gift from behind her back and placed it on the table in front of Jane. "I hope you like the gift I got you Jane."_

_ Jane tilted her head back and looked at Maura, "I'll love anything you give me Maur."_

_ Maura smiled down at Jane, then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "I know, but I think you'll really love this."_

_ Jane ripped into the gift; once the paper was gone she lifted the top off and put to the side. She gasped when she saw what it was, a Red Sox jersey with her name on the back. "I love it Maur."_

_ Maura smiled not that Jane loved the jersey but because the best part was about to come. "Thank you Jane, why don't you look in the box again."_

_ Jane looked into the box again and saw an envelope; she picked it up and opened it, her jaw dropped when she pulled out two box seat tickets. She looked back up at Maura, "These are real right? I'm not dreaming this right?" Jane asked in shock._

_ Maura just laughed, "Yes Jane they are real and I thought you could wear the jersey when we go to the game."_

_ Jane spun off her seat and grabbed Maura into a hug and lifted her up into the air, when she set her back down Jane pressed her lips onto Maura's, In a kiss that had her heart beating faster and her knees shaking. Maura reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, "Jane we have company remember."_

_ Jane blushed and nodded, "We'll finish this later."_

Maura smiled at the memory as she pulled the jersey over her head and put it on.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I got stuck at a certain point and it took me awhile to batter at the wall. It finally came down and I was able to write again.

less than a year earlier

Stumbling out of Thirsty pub, Timmy started walking down the street to Waldo Ave. when he heard a noise coming from the side of the building. Even though it was dark, in his foggy mind all he was thinking was that someone needed help, it didn't occur to him that he would be in danger.

Rolling over in bed Jane Rizzoli Isles fumbled for her phone on the night stand."Detective Rizzoli."She listened for a bit then sat up in bed."We'll be right there."Looking over at the other side of the bed she saw that her wife was already awake, and reaching for own phone.

"Dr. Isles M.E." As Maura listened to the person on the other end of her phone she looked over at Jane and frowned."OK. make sure you call Dr. Meraux and give her the directions and tell her I'll meet her there."Getting up and heading to her closet to get dressed she glanced over at Jane."What do you think?"

"I don't really know what to think right now, we will know more when we get there."Sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her boots on, she yawned."So you want to take one car or do you want to follow in the other car."

"I think I'll let you drive, if I need a ride back to the station I'll get one with Dr. Meraux."Her and Jane then headed out to their car and headed out to the scene.

After they gave the uniform their information they headed over the other detectives."Hey Vince, where's Frost?"

Chortling Korsak pointed over to the other end of the alley."Where do you think, he took one look at the body and ran to heave up whatever he ate earlier."

"Give Barry some slack Vince; he has been doing much better lately."Maura pointed out as she headed over to the body and looking down at the poor man, she shook her head as she put on her gloves. Squatting down she examined the body and reached into his back pocket and handed the wallet to Jane."There you go hopefully you can I.D. him from that"

Opening the wallet Jane took out his driver's license."Timothy Porter, Tennessee, he was from out of town or he just moved here." She looked up as her partner came back from heaving up his guts. "Frost find out where he was staying and if he had any family." She handed the I.D. and wallet over to Frost."His money and credit cards are still in his wallet so this wasn't robbery.

"From what I can see we either have a copycat or our killer has struck again, looks like Dr. Meraux is here." Maura said getting up, and taking a step back so her assistant and trainee could do her job.

"Sorry if I'm late, I had bit of a time with the directions they gave me." She squatted down and looked at the victim."Have you done anything yet Dr. Isles?"

"No Stephanie, I just looked at the body, this is Jane's case so I really can't be involved, and I'm just here to supervise."Maura assured her."All I did was take his wallet out."

"So that's the new assistant M.E."Frost looked over at the beautiful redhead that was bending over the body.

"Yep, and if I were you I would keep my distance."Jane said as she scanned the few people that where standing just outside of the crime tape.

"Why is that?"

Jane smiled at him then started writing in her notebook."For one she's married and second her husband teaches Krav Maga."

"Ouch, so do you know if he offers discounts to law enforcement."Frost looked over at the new M.E. and frowned. Looking back down at the ground and shining his light near the wall. "Jane I think I found something over here."

Walking over to Frost Jane looked down and saw a brass cartridge."Looks like a .22, same caliber as our other two victims, this is looking less and less like a copycat." She waved over a CSI and pointed to the piece of brass and walked over to Maura."What do we have Maur?"

"According to Stephanie, he has only been dead for four hours and I concur. Small caliber gunshots to the head from under the chin, and his genitals have been removed. We will know more when we perform the autopsy." They watched as the body was bagged and placed onto a gurney and wheeled to the truck.

"No one saw or heard anything; until a drunk stumbled into the alley and found the body and a .22 cartridge Frost found we have nothing."Digging into her pockets for her keys she turned to Maura" How about we go and get some coffee and something to eat when we are finished here?"

''Sure Jane, Dr. Meraux do you want come with us?"Maura asked the new M.E.

"That would be nice, thank you very much. I think I'm parked right behind y'all." She said as she wrote in her notebook.

RIRIRI

Coming out of Cavanaugh's office Korsak was not happy." Well its official they're bringing in a profiler in from Washington, he'll be here shortly."He went straight to the coffee and got himself cup and a doughnut then sat at his desk.

Jane got up from her desk, "I'm going down to Maura's office, call me when he gets here." She needed to talk to Maura, she was afraid a certain person would show up with the profiler and she didn't want any surprises. She knew Maura didn't want to see him, hell she didn't want to see him either. She crossed her fingers and prayed that he stayed away, she didn't want any drama at all. This case was proving to be a bitch, three murders and no leads, no motive, nothing.

When the elevator doors closed she leaned back and sighed, taking a deep breath she straightened up as the doors opened and greeted the tech that got on with her. "Hello, how are you doing today?" she asked the tech. Both feeling a bit uncomfortable, him, Jane just made him, well, nervous. Plus the look on her face when he got on the elevator to the morgue made him even more nervous, hell he can tell she was mad so he kept his mouth shut and prayed the elevator didn't break down and the doors would hurry up and open. When the doors did open the tech got off first and practically ran causing Jane to laugh softly.

When Jane entered the morgue she saw Maura and Dr. Meraux still bent over the latest victim. Maura looked up and saw Jane enter, seeing the tension in her wife's eyes she waved her over to her office. "Stephanie, you can finish up here, I'll be in my office let me know when you are done."

"Sure Dr. Isles."

Maura took off the protective gear she was wearing and threw them in the proper bins. When she entered her office she noticed that Jane was rubbing the scar on her left hand, so she sat down next to her and took Jane's hands in hers and took over massaging her palms. "Whats whats wrong Jane?"

Jane closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch and sighed, "they're bringing an FBI profiler in today." Jane turned to look at Maura, "we don't need them to help solve this case."

Maura looked at Jane and gave her a smile, "now Jane I don't think that is the real reason you don't want the profiler here." She gave Jane a small smile, "plus we can use all the help we can get."

Jane just looked at Maura and smiled, "you're right, we can use all the help we can get, these murders are just gruesome."

Maura sat closer to Jane and put her arm around her, "I think I know what the real reason you don't want the FBI involved."

Jane sighed, "ya what is that?"

"Your afraid a certain Agent is going to tag along and try to stir up some trouble," she tilted her head to the side with a look that said I'm right and you know it.

Jane let out a small laugh and nodded, "your right as usual."

Maura got up and went to her desk, "of course I'm right Jane when am I ever wrong."

Jane opened her mouth to respond, but one look from Maura made her shut it.

"That's what I thought." Maura sat at her desk and pulled up some reports on her computer she needed to finish up. "Jane don't worry about him, OK?"

Huffing Jane got up, "OK I wont worry about him, I just hope he doesn't cause any problems like he did just before we got married."

Maura stop typing and looked at Jane, "if he does I'm sure you will handle it a lot better than you did back then."

Jane shook her head and thought about it, "I don't know how I will react if he tries something again, all I can say is for you, I'll try to handle it better."

Maura pointed a finger at Jane and smiled, "No try. Do or do not. There is no try."

Jane put her left hand to her chest and gave Maura a shocked look, "oh my god Maura, a Star Wars reference?" Jane smiled, "I am so proud of you."

Before Jane opened the door to leave she turned back to Maura, "one other thing, is your new lab tech James afraid of me or something?"

Maura thought about it, "no, you just make him nervous."

Jane frowned at that, then smiled, "good." Then she left Maura's office before she could say something to her about her remark.

Before she left the morgue she stopped near the steal table where Dr, Meraux was just finishing up on Mr. Porter. "How long till you have a report for us?"

Stephanie looked at Jane, "you'll get the report when you get it Detective no sooner, ya hear me?" Her Cajun accent coming out thick, then she sighed. "I'm sorry Jane I'm not used to getting up at three am yet and I'm a lil tired."

Jane squinted and frowned, "sorry what did you say, I couldn't understand a word you just said."

Stephanie glared at Jane and frowned, "see when I'm tired or stressed my accent gets thicker."

Jane laughed and help up her hands, "I'm just messing with you Stephanie." Jane headed to the doors and said, "shoot up the report when you're done, OK?"

When Jane got back up to the bullpen she saw that there was someone sitting at her desk looking through her case files, "who are you and what are you doing at my desk?"

The man stood up and held out his hand to shake Jane's hand, "hi, I'm Agent Jason Arneux, you must be Detective Rizzoli."

Jane took his hand, then surreptitiously wiped her on the leg of her pants and turned to Frost, "if he's going to be here helping get him his own desk."

Frost got up and looked around and realized that all the desks in where all taken.

Jane saw this, "you can use the table in the conference room for now." she looked around. "You are the only one they sent right?"

"For now my partner will be joining us tomorrow." He started gathering up the files he was looking at before Jane interrupted him. "Oh I believe you know him."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed, "let me guess, Agent Dean."

Agent Arneux nodded, "that's him he just finished going through all the seminars and classes to be a profiler and I have to train him."

When Frost heard this he looked at Jane worried, "are you going to be alright Jane?"

Jane sat at her desk and nodded, "yes, as long as that ass doesn't start anything, everything will be fine."

Agent Arneux looked at both Frost and Jane, "am I missing something here?"

Frost shook his head, "Jane and Agent Dean have history that's all." Frost started shuffling papers and files around on his desk. "Just keep a leash on him around Jane and Dr. Isles."

Agent Arneux nodded, "I don't know what went on between y'all, but I'll have a talk with him tomorrow before he comes in."

Both Jane and Frost said thanks at the same time.

She was still mad at Dean for several reasons, one showing up at the factory after saying he would wait for her to call him, then showing up just before her wedding to Maura and causing a scene. He just didn't know when to stop.

"Agent Arneux do you have any insight yet on our killer?" Jane asked him as she took out a decadent chocolate cupcake and started eating it.

Frost watched this, "does Maura know your eating that?"

Jane smiled, "gawd I hope not." she took another bite and sighed, "you better not say anything."

Frost shook his head, "don't worry my lips are sealed." He looked over her shoulder and smiled an evil smile, "but of course I wont have to say anything."

Jane looked at him confused she then noticed the look on his face. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"Yes I am Jane." Maura said as she plucked the what was left of the cupcake from Jane's hand and threw it in the trash.

Jane looked down at Maura's shoes, "how come I didn't hear your heels clicking on the floor?"

Maura smiled, "That's for me to know."


End file.
